<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Match, Usap, Meet! by burningbbq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325973">Match, Usap, Meet!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningbbq/pseuds/burningbbq'>burningbbq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama &amp; Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, SB19 - Freeform, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningbbq/pseuds/burningbbq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawa na maki SANA ALL si Justin, baka this time makita nya na ang JOWA nya sa Omegele. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Match, Usap, Meet! Magconnect kaya ang feeling nila sa isa't isa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios, Josh/Justin, Ken Suson/Justin de Dios, Ken/Justin, Stell Ajero/John Paulo Nase, Stell/Sejun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Match, Usap, Meet!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jah, try mo na yung Omegle!" Naalalang sabi ng kaibigan nyang si Stell"Malay mo dyan mo na makita yung forever mo!"dugtong pa nento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayaw talaga ni Justin na magpakauhaw sa pag-ibig pero sa 3 years nya nang walang jowa, baka time na nga talaga na madiligan naman ang natutuyo nyang halaman!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alas Singko na ng hapon at kakatapos lang ni Justin isampay ang pinaglabhan na inutos ng mama nya kanina pang tanghali.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Siesta time na para kay Justin kaya nakatapat na sya ngayon sa Computer nya at nakabukas ang site ng Omegle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Try ko ba talaga to?" Nagdadalawang isip si Justin kung talagang susundin nya si Stell. "Wala namang mawawala, sige na nga" sabi nya habang tinatype ang Manila sa Interest nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hindi naman sya umaasa pero, sana mabigyan sya ng lablyp o dikaya kalandian. Dahil sawa na syang maki-Sana ol sa barkda nyang magjowa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noong una puro mga Fubu, o <strike>horny? Tara meet up</strike> ang mga nakakamatch nya. Pero inaamin ni Jah na medyo nag-eenjoy syang makipagchat dito</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You both like Manila</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stranger:</p>
<p><em>Hi!</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>You:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hello!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>M from Manila</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stranger:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>M</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taga Manila din :)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hindi na alam na Justin kung pang-ilan na 'to pero sana this time, jowable naman na!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Stranger:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anong hanap mo dito?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kausap, and Kalandian sana..</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Stranger:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Same hehe</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>May nahanap ka na bang posibleng kalandian?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Actually, wala pa. Puro kasi Fubu or something ang hanap...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Stranger:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Usually nga ganun ang nandito, kaya ingat-ingat dapat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hehe baka ako na ang hinihintay mo ✌</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Siguro nga hehe...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hindi namalayan ni Justin na kalahating oras na sila nag-uusap ni Stranger. And so far, sobrang nageenjoy sya sa flow ng usapan nila. Saktong landian, saktong kwentuhan about sa buhay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Stranger:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Baby, pwede ko ba mahingi fb mo?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Medyo napahinto si Justin sa pagtype nung may hingian nang nagaganap. Hindi nya naman ineexpect na aabot sila sa point na hihingiin sya ng fb nento. And please lang wag nyo din ijudge si Jah kung bakit baby na ang tawagan, saktong landian lang talaga sila... Hahahah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ohhh, sure baby. Wait lang</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dali-daling nag-open si Justin ng Fb at nagsign-up ng dummy acc. Habang ginagawa nya ang dummy acc tignan nya kung nagDC* na yung <em>baby</em> nya. Sinet ni Justin yung prof pic nya ng selfie nya na kalahating mukha na kakapicture nya lang kahapon sa kwarto ng Kuya nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DC- Disconnect**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Baby new acc lang to ah, but my name is Tin dD</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Stranger:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dummy acc? Okie po, Edward Cullen yung Akin :)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow baby, ikaw ba yung sa Twilight. Edi ako si Bella mo?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Stranger:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hehehe, oo naman baby, ikaw ang bella ng buhay ko ;)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tawang-tawa si Justin sa mga banatan nila ni Edward. Sobrang tagal na nung huli nyang jowa at hindi nya talaga alam kung okay pa ba ang skills nya sa paglalandi..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>May nagnotif kay Justin sa fb nya at pagkita nya eto na ang friend request ni Edward Cullen saknya. Kinilick nya ang Accept. Chinat sya ni Edward Cullen, tinanong kung sya ba etong nakausap nya sa Omegle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>NagDC na ang dalawa sa Omegle at pinagpatuloy ang pagchachat sa FB. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hindi na namalayan ng dalawa na halos dalawang oras na silang naguusap, tungkol sa kung anong paboritong kanta, paboritong pagkain at kahit paboritong sawsawan napag-usapan na din nila. At halos lahat ay parehas sila ng sagot. Biro nga ni Edward Cullen ay baka Soulmate sila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Edward:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Baby hindi ka pa kakain ng Dinner?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagkabasa ni Justin sa Chat ni Edward medyo nagmula ang pisingi niya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ganto pala feeling ng may nag-aalala sayo.." bulong nya sa sarili habang hawak ang namunulang pisngi, napapangiti sya habang tinitignan ang chat ni Edward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hindi pa po</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Edward:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kumain ka na, anong oras na oh..</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sige po, ikaw din baby. Kain ka na din.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Edward:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, sabay na tayo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eat well :)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jah!!! Baba ka na! Kakain na tayo!" Saktong tawag sakniya ng mama nya. "Okay po ma!" Sagot nya at nilog out nya muna ang account nya.. mahirap na baka makita ng kuya at asarin pa sya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagbaba nya ay nakahanda na ang hapag kainan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jah, bili ka muna Pepsi sa tindahan" sabi ng papa nya at inabot ang pera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lumabas na si Jah at nagpunta sa tindahan ni Aling Karen. Isang eskinita ang layo sa bahay nila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malayo palang kita nya na ang tambay sa harap ng tindahan nila Aling Karen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"dre! Papunta dito si Jah!" Rinig na sabi ni Ken kay Josh, sabay lingon nento kung totoo nga ang sabi. Lumaki ang ngiti ni Josh nang makita si Jah na papalapit sa tindahan ni Aling Karen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi Jah!" Sabi ni Josh, nginitian lang nya eto at bumili na ng softdrinks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kalat sa Subdivision nila na Crush sya ni Josh. Si Josh kasi ang President ng Association sa subdivision nila kaya kung may gusto mang pumorma kay Jah ay hindi pwede, parang naging hidden rule na si Justin ay kay Josh lamang...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagkaabot ng sukli ni Aling Karen kay Justin ay umalis na din sya. Narinig nyang nagbbye si Josh kay Justin kaya kinawayan nya eto. Ng medyo nakalayo na sya rinig ni Justin na niloloko ni Ken si Josh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagdating nya sa bahay nila at nagumpisa na silang kumain. Si Justin ang nakatoka ngayong maghugas kaya ilang oras pa bago nya nabalikan si Edward. Pero hindi na eto nakaonline...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inoopen ni Justin ang Main Account nya at inopen ang GC nilang tropa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sejunie:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> teytey ko! Sabi ko sayo mas okay talaga ang One more chance sobrang Classic nun!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stellverry:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Excuse you! Mas Classic ang batuhan ng lines ng Four Sisters!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sejunnie:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hmmmppp, bastaaaa.. one more chance talaga!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love you teytey!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stellverry:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bakit parang kasalanan ko? hngg.. Love you more!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BbJah:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hoy!!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Po!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mga Bastos!!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Walang galang sa Single!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sejunnie:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh jah! Good evening din sa'yo!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stellverry:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hoy jah! Bakit ngayon ka lang nagonline?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BbJah:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nagomegle ako! Para hindi naman ako mainggit sainyo!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sejunie:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tinake mo talaga advice ni Stell?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BbJah:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hehehh Boring kasi dito!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stellverry:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So... Kamusta???</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>BbJah: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kwento ko tom..</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagscroll pa si Justin sa Timeline nya at konting share ng mga meme. At nagayos na sya para matulog. May pasok pa sya bukas at kailangan nyang gumising ng maaga.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagkagising ni Justin iniopen nya agad ang dummy acc nya, at may isang message galing kay Edward Cullen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Edward:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Good morning baby!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Good morning baby!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Edward:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>May pasok ka po?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Opo hehe. Ngaayos na ako baby</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Edward:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ako din baby. Ingat ka always?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Opo! Mamahalin pa kita, hahaha</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Edward:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hehehehehe</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagaabang na ng masasakyan si Justin ngayon, at mukhang maganda ang gising ngayon ni Justin dahil halos ilang minuto na syang nagaabang pero nakangiti parin sya .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh Ken!" Kinawayan nya ang padating na si Ken. Nginitian sya nento, "kanina ka pa dito?" Tanong pabalik sakanya ni Ken habang kinukuha ang phone nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oo" sagot ni Justin sabay ngiti. Pagdating ng jeep ay sumakay na sila. Dalawa nalang ang available seat at magkatabi pa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bayad po, dalawa" biglang sabi ni Ken at pinaabot ang bayad nilang dalawa ni Justin. Napangiti si Justin at nagthank you kay Ken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So..." Sabi ni Stell, kanina pa nya kinukulit si Justin na ikwento na. Pero dahil may klase pa sila hinintay nya muna ang break time nila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"May jowa ka na ba?" Sabi agad ni Sejun at tumabi sa boyfriend nya at binigay ang biniling pagkain nilang dalawa... Isang malaking SANA ALL isip isip nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wala pa pero may nakausap ako. And name nya is Edward. " Umpisa nya habang natusok ng karne sa biniling ulam ni Sejun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hoy! Mag-iingat ka ah! Baka sex lang habol nyan sayo!" Paalala ni Sejun sakanya. Napangiti naman si Justin </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Opo mama" biro niya dito "pero nakasabay ko si Ken kanina.." pagiiba nya ng kwento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Si Ken Suson? Yung kanang kamay ni Josh yung may gusto sayo?" Dirediretsong sabi ni Stell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alam nyo feeling ko talaga trip lang ako nung Josh na yun" sabi nya, kasi laging naghi/hello lang at walang paramdam kaya feeling talaga nyabtrip lang sya nento. "Trip asarin ganun.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Haha anong trip eh halos bakuran ka na nung tao. Trip asawahin kamo!" Asar ni Stell</p>
<p>"Asawahin naman!" Natatawang sabi ni Justin. "Ayaw mo nun ikaw ang first lady ng Association ng kabataan sa subdivision nyo? Hahahah" dagdag pa ni Stell</p>
<p>"HAHHSHAHHAHA First lady?!" Tawa na ng tawa ang magkakaibigan. Hindi na nila namalayan na tapos na pala ang lunch nila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tutok na tutok si Justin sa pag-aaral dahil as a Dean Lister aral muna bago landi kahit kating kati na syang ichat yung bago nyang kalandian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mabilis lang din natapos ang klase ni Justin at ready na syang umuwi. Nagawa nya na din naman lahat ng dapat gawin nya sa library kanina para pagdating nya sa bahay konting tulong sa bahay at chat na kay Edward. First time lang din talaga ni Justin na maging ganto kaexcite makausap ang isang tao na nakilala nya sa Online. Para kasing Ilang taon na silang magkakakilala kung mag-usap ang dalawa </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naglalakad na palabas ang magbabarkada na si Justin, Stell at Sejun nang madaanan nila si Ken at Josh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi Jah!" Nakangiting bungad ni Josh. Sinabayan ng dalawa sila Justin sa paglalakad. "Jah, may sasabihin ako" mahinang sabi ni Josh pero sapat na para marinig ni Justin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bumilis ang tibok ng puso nya ng nasa dulo sila at ang tropa nya at si Ken ay medyo malayo. Hindi maiwasan ni Justin na tignan si Josh. Kung talagang crush sya nento, pwede na nagwagwapuhan din naman sya kay Josh at magaling din sumayaw eto. Dahil minsan kapag may Event sa Subdivision nila laging may opening act si Josh.  At ang masasabi lang ni Justin na sobrang nakakalaglag ng kahit anong pwedeng malaglag kapag nasayaw si Josh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pwede ka bang yayain lumabas?" Biglang sabi ni Josh , dahilan para lalong bumilis ang mabilis na tibok na puso ni Justin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah... Sige...??" Sabi ni Justin "ayuuuuuuunn!" Napalakas na sabi ni Josh kaya napatingin ang ilang taong kasabay nilang maglakad kasama na ang kaibigan nya at si Ken. Napatingin sya kay Ken, hindi nya maintindihan pero bakit ganun ang nakarehistro sa mukha ni Ken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>BbJah:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hulaan nyo sino may date sa Sabado??</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sejunie:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So yun pala ang dahilan kung bakit napasigaw si Josh!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stellverry:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Use protection always Jah! Hahshshhahah</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Bbjah:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hahahahaha! Noted po! Charot!!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Umalis na ng GC si Jah at nagpatuloy sa pagtulong sa mama nya na maggayat. Mukhang pinapapala ang love life ni Justin ngayon dahil may kalandian sya at may date sya with Josh. Sabi nga ng iba, huli man pinagpapala padin..</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagkatpos nilang kumain ay pumasok na si Justin sa kwarto nya at nagumpisang makipagusap kay Edward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ilang araw na ang nakakalipas nung tanungin sya ni Josh na lumabas, at ilang araw na nung nakakausap nya si Edward. At sobrang nageenjoy si Justin na makipag-usap kay Edward. Nasasabayan ni Edward ang mga Korning Jokes na binabato nya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dumating ang Sabado at nakapagpaalam na din sya sa magulang nya na aalis sya ngayon. Simple lang ang suot ni Justin nakashirt lang siya at bucket hat at Short.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paglabas nya ng bahay nila ay naghihintay na si Josh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sa buong byahe nila, nagusap sila about sa isa't isa so far nageenjoy naman si Jah sa company ni Josh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagdating nila sa MOA pumunta sila sa isang kilalang kainan sa mall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huy josh mahal dito ah" sabi ni Justin habang papasok sa restaurant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pero mas mahal kita" bulong ni Josh pero hindi narinig ni Justin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ano?" Sabi ni Justin hindi na nakasagot si Josh dahil may dumating na waiter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good evening sir!" Bati sakanilang dalawa. "Table for two please" sabi ni Josh, hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Justin atska sumunod sa Waiter. Nanlaki ang mata ni Justin pero hindi na sya nakaimik dahil dire-diretso lang ang lakad ni Josh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Habang kumakain sila nagusap sila tungkol sa sarili nila. Getting to know me parin. Pero sobrang kuntento na ni Justin. Hindi nya din mapigilang mapangiti kapag nagkwekwento si Josh tunkol sa pagsayaw kapag nagpeperform sya tuwing may event. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay pumunta silang seaside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sumakay ang dalawa sa bawat rides duon. Enjoy na enjoy si Justin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sakay tayong Ferris wheel?" Yaya sakanya ni Josh bago sila umuwi. Tumango si Justin at hinila siya ni Josh. Napangiti si Justin nang mapansin nya na hawak padin ni josh ang kamay nya hanggang sa pagpasok sa loob ng ferris wheel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kinuha ni Justin ang cellphone nya at nagpicture picture, kita sa taas ang mga sasakyan at ang Manila Bay. Kinuha din ni Josh ang phone nya at nagpicture-picture ngunit si Justin ang kinukuhanan nya hindi ang view sa labas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nang nasa tuktok na ang ferris wheel tinawag ni Josh si Justin at saktong paglingon nya pinicturean nya ito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jah Gusto kita" sabi niya habang nakatingin sa mata ni Justin. Namula ang pisngi ni Justin hindi malaman kung ano ang kanyang isasagot sa binata.</p>
<p>"Pero -..." Hindi pa man natatapos ang sinasabi ni Justin ay pinutol sya ni Josh</p>
<p>"Pwede ba kitang maging boyfriend?" Tanong neto saknya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pwede ko bang pag-isipan muna?" Tanong ni Justin, hindi sya makatingin sa mata ni Josh. Ang daming tumatakbo sa isip nya ngayon...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay lang, no pressure" sabi ni josh with comforting smile. "Hindi naman ako nagmamadali" dagdag nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagkababa nila sa ferris wheel ay napagdesisyonan na nilang umuwi. Iniihatid pa siya ni Josh sa tapat ng bahay nila. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nakahiga ngayon si Justin sa kama niya at nagiisip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Umilaw ang cellphone nya at nakita nyang nagchat ang GC nila, kinakamusta ang date nilang dalawa , ang isang notification naman ay galing kay Josh at ang isa ay galing kay Edward. Una nyang iniopen ang chat ni Edward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Edward:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hi baby, anong gawa mo?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kakauwi ko lang, galing galaan.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Edward:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh kaya pala tagal mong magreply hehe.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Binagsak ni Justin ang phone nya sa kama nya dahil sumakit ang ulo nya. Una dahil naprepressure sya sa tanong ni Josh kahit na sabi ng binata na maghihintay sya. Pangalawa ay bakit nalulungkot sya sa sitwasyon nila ni Edward. Alam nyang sa Online lang sila nagkakakilala pero bakit parang nahuhulog na sya dito. Pangatlo.... Dahil kay Ken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opo mga kaibigan may pagtingin si Justin kay Ken. Sa tuwing bumibili sya kayla Aling Karen, kay Ken nababaling ang atensyon nya. Sa tuwing inaasar ni Ken kay Josh, lihim na umaasa na kay Ken sya inaasar... Pero alam nya na hindi sya gusto nento...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lord gusto ko lang naman po ng Love life, ayaw ko po ng problema!" Sabi nya habang minamasahe ang sintido nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Umilaw ulit ang phone ni Justin, ibigsabihin may natanggap nanaman syang notification, tamad nyang kinuha ang phone at tinignan kung sino ba ang nagchat. Nanlaki ang mata sa nabasa nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Edward</em>:</p>
<p>
  <em>Baby?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tin?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah Tin? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay lang ba na magmeet up tayo?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay lang kung ayaw mo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Uhm sa mall para kung feeling mo masama akong tao, madaming tao pwede kang makatakbo agad.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Agad na iniopen ni Justin ang GC nilang magkakaibigan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Stellverry:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jah! Musta date?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sejunie:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jah nakauwi na kayo? Kamustttaaa? ;)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Bbjah:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Guys! Help</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sejunie:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hoy jah kamusta? Bakit?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Bbjah:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Diba sabi ko sainyo na may nakakachat ako na galing Omegle. And i swear okay sya. And uhm...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Stelverry:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tapos???</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bbjah:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gusto nyang makipag meet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And uhm..</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sejunie:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gusto mo ba makipagmeet? Gusto mo sama kami ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stellverry:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oo! Sama kami para kung may mangyare hindi ka nag-iisa</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bbjah: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Guyyysss ㅠㅠ</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And medyo nagugustuhan ko sya</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I mean gusto ko kasi ugali nya...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sejunie: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aww ang baby namin..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Btw kamusta ang date?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bbjah:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Masaya... Pero</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh asked me to be his boyfriend.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pero sabi ko pagiisipan ko muna...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Stellverry:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Madam yung buhok nyo po naapakan ko na!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Paano yan si Kachat mo o si Josh??</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sejunie:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ano na jah! Lovelife na lumalapit sayo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bbjah: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ayun nga eh. Kaya sumasakit na ulo ko! :((</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Umalis na sa GC si Justin para sagutin ang message ni Edward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Saan tayo magkikita?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Edward:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sa SM Megamall nalang tayo?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay.. okay lang sayo bukas?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Edward:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sige mas okay. May pasok na kinabukasan</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hindi makatulog si Justin sa kakaisip sa lovelife nya. Inaamin nya kinikilig sya kay Josh nung nagdate sila. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kulang na kulang sa tulog si Justin. Napagusapan nila Edward na after lunch na sila magkikita. Inaagahan lang nila Sejun at Stell ang pagpunta sa bahay nila Justin para sabay sabay na silang umalis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kabadong kabado na si Justin nung nakita nyang malapit na sila sa SM.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nang mag ala-una na. Chinat nya na si Edward na nakabrown na longsleeve sya ngayon. Ilang minuto lang ang lumpisa ay nagreply na ito. Naka all black daw si Edward at papasok ng Starbucks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Naka all black daw" sabi nya sa kaibigan nya na nasa likod na lamesa nakaupo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lumingon ang tatlo sa ng makita nyang may pumasok na lalaking naka all black. Napatayo si Justin at kumaway. Paglingon ni Edward kay Justin ay-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shet? Si Ken ba itong nakikita ko?" Sabi ni Sejun at dali-daling tumalikod para hindi mapansin ni Ken. Samantalang si Stell ay dali-daling tinakpan ang mukha gamit ang magazine na kanina nyang binabasa. Bakas sa dalawa ang pagkagulat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Para bang slo-mo na papalapit si Ken sa paningin ni Justin. If tama ang naiisip nya. Ang kachat nya at si Ken ay iisa....</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jah." Banggit ni Ken sa pangalan nya ng makalapit ito dito. Para bang nakalimutan ni Justin ang huminga.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ikaw si Edward Cullen?" Yun agad ang lumabas na tanong kay Justin... Unti-unting nagflashback sakanya ang Convo nila ni Edward o Ken. <em>Baby... labyu... Miss you...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>OPO! may paglabyu, miss you ang mga laman ng convo nila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oo, ikaw si Tin dD?" Tanong ni Ken. Hindi alam ni Justin kung saan nanggaling to pero namumula ang pisngi nya...Tumango sya bilang tugon kay Ken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Awkward... Yun ang atmosphere sa pagitan nilang dalawa... Madali lang siguro ang lahat kung hindi si Ken si Edward... Pero bakit ganun parang lalong naging komplikado...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una, kapag nagkita sila ni Edward makikipag kaibigan nalang sya. Pangalawa, sasagutin nya si Josh. Pangatlo, kakalimutan nya na ang nararamdaman nya kay Ken dahil alam nya sa sarili nya na hindi maibabalik ng binata ang nararamdaman nya para dito. Yan sana ang naisip na plano ni Justin kagabi.. pero nagbago ang lahat...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hindi ko alam na nag-oomegle ka pala" Yan agad ang tanong ni Ken pagkabalik nya galing counter. Paano mo malalaman hindi nga tayo naguusap... Gusto sana nyang sabihin dito. "Tinry ko lang..." Sabi niya habang kinuha ang inorder ni Ken na inumin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah... Uhmm.. balita ko nagdate kayo ni Josh kahapon.. " sabi ni Ken, tinitigan ni Justin si Ken. May halong lungkot nung pagkakatanong nya at ang mukha nya.. hindi sya pwedeng magkamali...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ken --" hindi alam ni Justin paano sisimulan.. pero alam nya sa puso nya na si Ken ang gusto nya... Lalo pa nung nagkausap sila..</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Siguro.. umuwi nalang tayo? At kalimutan nalang natin 'to" Tumayo na si Ken at tinignan si Justin, nang hindi gumagalaw si Justin sa kanyang pwesto nagsalita ulit si Ken. "Una na ako Jah? Baka may makakita satin dito baka iba pa isipin ni boss haha" At tuluyan na umalis si Ken sa harapan ni Justin, nilapitan agad sya ng dalawa nyang bestfriend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jah, bakit ka umiiyak?" Tanong ni Sejun napahawak si Justin sa pisngi nya at naramdaman na basa ito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nakauwi na ang magkakaibigan at nasa kwarto ni Justin ngayon sila. Naikwento nya sa dalawa ang detelyadong nangyare sa date nila ni Josh...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pero.. Gusto ko si Ken, ngayon pa na alam kong si Ken at si Edward ay iisa... " Nagulat ang dalawa sa sinabi ni Justin, sya may gusto kay Ken... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Paano si Josh?" Tanong ni Stell, nalulungkot ang kaibigan dahil kitang kita dito ang lungkot sa mukha. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hindi ko alam... Ang alam ko lang na hindi talaga maibabalik ni Ken ang feelings ko para saknya. Pero bakit ganun kanina malungkot sya nung sinabi nya na nagdate kami ni Josh... Malungkot sya nung magkasabay kaming maglakad at niya ako ni Josh" Naiiyak nyang sinabi 'to. "Baka.. nagkafeelings na din sya sakin?" Dugtong pa nya.. nagkatitigan nalang ang dalawa..</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kinabukasan, Hindi nakapasok si Justin dahil sumasakit ang ulo nya paggising nya. Pagkauwi kasi ng dalwa nyang kaibigan, ay halos anong iras na sya nakatulig dahil sa kakaisip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jah" narinig nyang sabi ni Josh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naglalakad sya papunta pharmacy para sana bumili ng gamot para sa sakit ng ulo nya. Hapon na ngayon at alam nya na malaking posibilidad nga na makita nya si Josh, at alam nya din na kasama ni Josh si Ken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi jah, ah dre una na ako. Iwan ko na kayo" paalam ni Ken at iniwan niya ang dalawa, pero si Justin ay nakasunodang mata sa paalis na si Ken. Parang unti-unti nababasag ang puso ni Justin. Halatang iniiwasan sya ni Ken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Saan ka papunta?" Tanong sakanya ni Josh, bumalik sa wisyo si Justin. "Ah dyan sa pharmacy, bibili lang ng gamot"sagot nya, at nagumpisa na maglakad. Sinundan sya ni Josh. "Samahan na kita?" Ngumiti si Jah kay Josh at tumango.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pabalik na sila sa bahay ni Justin, nakasunod padin si Josh kay Justin pero walang nagsasalita ni isa sakanila. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jah" umpisa ni Josh, tinignan sya ni Justin. Nakatingin si mata nya eto. "Haha never mind.." nakangiting sabi ni Josh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry Josh" mahinang sabi ni Justin pero parang sobrang lakas ng pagkarinig ni Josh dito, "Gusto kong pilitin na ikaw ang gustuhin ko.. pero hindi ko kaya" tuloy ni Justin, hindi sya makatingin kay Josh hindi nya alam kung anong reaksyon ang nasa mukha ng nasa harap nya pero alam nyang nasasaktan nya ito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sino?" Garalgal na tanong ni Josh, napatingin si Justin sakanya at kita nya kung gaano nya nasaktan ang binata may luhang tumatakas sa mata nento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry" yun nalang ang sinabi ni Justin. "Hindi mo naman kasalan Jah. Diba sabi ko sayo No pressure." Tinapik pa ni Josh ang braso nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Si Ken" bigla nyang sinabi, narinig nyang natawa si Josh. "Sya?" Pinunasan nya ang luha nya. "Talo na pala talaga ako noong una palang.." tinignan sya ni Justin na parang tinubuan sya ng dalawang ulo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nalaman ko na gusto ka din ni Ken. At balak ka nyang ligawan, at Gusto kita. Kaya inunahan ko si Ken. Pero talo pala talaga ako kahit anong gawin ko." Paliwanag nya hindi alam ni Justin ang mararamdaman gusto nyang matuwa pero nasa harap nya si Josh ngayon at alam nyang nasasaktan ito kahit pilit nyang ngukingiti habang sinasabi nya yon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Punatahan mo na si Ken. Gusto ko maging masaya ka.. kahit hindi ako ang dahilan.." dugtong pa ni Jah. "Salamat Josh" yun ang unang nasabi nya niyakap nya si Josh. "Jah pwede ba kitang mahalin kahit sa malayo?" Bulong nya dito, umiling si Justin "Wag Josh, gusto kong mahanap mo yung totoong mamahalin mo. Salamat Josh" humiwalay si Justin dito at nagumipsa na maglakad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huli na Jah, mukhang mamahalin kita sa malayo kahit ayaw mo" sabi ni Josh at naglakad na din, bumili ng alak at nagpakalunod sa alak baka makalikutan nya ang sakit na nararamdaman nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Habang naglalakad si Justin iniisip nya paano nya makakausap si Ken. Hindi nya alam kung nasaan ito o kung ano ang cellphone number nento. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dumiretso siya sa bahay nila dahil naalala nya na friend padin sila sa Dummy account nya na Tin dD.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You;</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ken..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alam ko na! Sinabi na sa'akin ni Josh..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gusto din kita!! Ikaw din ang gusto ko!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sumagot ka!!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Edward:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jah totoo ba?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>lumabo ang mata ni Justin, tumutulo nanaman pala ang luha nya. Tumawag si Ken sakanya, pinunasan ni Justin ang mukha nya at sinagot ang call ni Ken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Justin?" Bungad ni Ken, napangiti si Justin nang marinig ang boses ng taong mahal nya..</p>
<p>"Oo Ken! Gusto kita! Kapag tinitignan mo ako, kapag alam kong nagaalala ka sakin.. kapag nagkakasabay tayo, sobrang saya ng puso ko." Dire-diretso ang sabi ni Justin habang pinupunasan nya ang luha nya. Parang sasabog ang puso nya sa sobrang saya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gusto din kita Jah! " Sabi ni Ken, sunod sunod na ang luha na natulo sa mata ni Justin, hindi nya naiisip na dadating ang araw na magugustuhan sya ni Ken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>